Healing the Hurt
by Chibes
Summary: During the final battle with Naraku, things don't go as expected and Kagome ends up somehow transported to the Shin Makoku where her cousin is king. Follow Kagome as she helps Yuuri and tries to find her way back.IYKKM


_InuYasha does not belong to me and neither does Kyou Kara Maou because if they did there would be more development into the Wolfram-Yuuri relationship and I would kill Kikyou off for good._

_**Warning this chapter contains brief mention of torture**_

_Okay now that the standard disclaimer is done, ON WITH THE STORY_

InuYasha with one well placed kaze no kizu managed to separate Naraku from the Shikon no Tama. Kagome fired a hana no ya and ran behind the aftermath to scoop the jewel up. A odd shift of wind had Kagome look back and her eyes widened as Miroku, unaware of her new position turned the wind tunnel in her direction and she felt herself along with the surrounding demons get lifted and pulled towards the vortex. The last thing she noticed was Miroku's horrified expression before all turned black.

Miroku closed his kazaana but it was too late for the miko and the Shikon Jewel. The wind tunnel pulsed with a pink light before sealing the thing for good. Roaring furiously that access to the Shikon was cut off; Naraku shot several sharpened tentacles at the houshi. He merely stared blindly at his hand he couldn't believe that that had happened; that he had sucked in the first person to place implicit trust in him and the kazaana. Kirara grabbed the shell shocked man and pulled him to safety.

-------

Yuuri sighed contentedly as he broke through the surface of the bath water when what appeared to be a whirlwind appeared. He screamed surprised as blood and chunks of flesh rained down on him. Konrad, who was waiting outside for the king to finish, ran in his sword drawn as a girl crashed into the king.

-----

Kagome jerked awake when she felt someone splash her with cold water. Sputtering she realized that she was hanging from the ceiling, her arms stretched above her head. With a growing sense of dread she noted her shirt and bra were folded on a table with the Shikon no Tama resting innocently on top and next to that was a basin filled with water with several whips soaking in it.

Gwendal looked at the girl unsympathetic after all she had attacked the king.

"_Girl, you will speak the truth."_

He emphasized this with a lash of the whip onto her unprotected back. She quickly discovered that the water the whip was soaking in was salt water as the wound burned tearing out an agonized groan from the miko.

"_I trust that is incentive enough to speak the truth. Now what is your name?"_

Kagome looked at him she couldn't understand a word that came out of his mouth. Taking her silence as insubordination he raised the whip to her back and gave her another lash. She gritted her teeth against the pain breathing heavily, noting wryly that she was using the Lamaze breathing technique to overcome the pain.

_Why are you here, if you don't want to speak your name?"_

Kagome, trying to understand what he said, furrowed her eyebrows, which he took the wrong way and struck her again, this time eliciting a scream.

----------

Yuuri jerked awake as the castle rang with the sound of a girl's scream. "What was that?"

Wolfram looked at the brunette knowing that he would want to interfere with the interrogation, when another scream rang through the halls. Kicking off the sheets that were covering him, he ran towards the sound and came upon a room in the lower levels where he saw a girl who was only wearing a short skirt, her back covered with bleeding welts as she sobbed brokenly that she couldn't understand him.

He jolted forward at her words, she had spoken Japanese. He told Gwendal to stop and he walked around to face her, thanking the stars that her hair was cascading over her breasts and covering them from sight as his eyes trailed upwards, freezing when he saw her face, "Kagome?!"

Kagome opened a weary eye and she saw her cousin standing there staring at her._ "Gwendal, let her down. This is my cousin. _Kagome, are you okay? Just hold on, I'll get help."

Kagome sighed relieved as she was lowered to the ground and her arms were unshackled. She rested slightly on her hands and knees, trying to muster the strength to stand up and secure the jewel and her other possessions but she was surprised when she was lifted and held in someone's arms. Kagome closed her eyes and slipped into unconsciousness. Yuuri picked up her clothing and pocketed the pink marble. And telling Gwendal to take her to the medical wing he followed behind the normally stoic demon.

Konrad walked past surprised to see the girl in Gwendal's arms, he had last saw her getting chained up, "Did you discover anything about her, Gwendal?"

"Nazukeoya, can you get Gisela to the medical wing ASAP. Kagome needs help."

The second son of Cecile complied and within moments the miko was laid down stomach first onto the nearest available bed and Gunter's adopted daughter set to work on bandaging her injuries.

Kagome awoke and pushed upper body up, noting that she was still topless when her shirt was draped to cover herself. "Where are we, Yuuri?"

Yuuri scratched the back of his head wondering how to tell his older cousin that they were in a different world when she continued, "Is this the Shin Makoku that Jennifer-ba-chan talks about?"

Wolfram watched the interaction between the mysterious woman and his fiancé with thinly veiled jealously. Kagome sat up and pulled her blouse closed buttoning it up slowly before looking at the fuming blond, "Hello, I'm Higurashi Kagome and who may you be?"

Wolfram crossed his arms and huffed, he wanted nothing to do with humans if he could help it. Konrad was the one to step in-between his half brother and Yuuri's cousin, "Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, I am Weller Konrad. The blond is Wolfram von Bielefeld and the man you met from earlier is Gwendal von Walde."

Kagome bowed to each person slightly, noting the man who whipped her was shifting slightly uncomfortable. Kagome looked at Konrad again, "All three of you protect my cousin, right?"

Konrad nodded and the miko continued the traditional greeting, "I thank you for caring for Yuuri for me."

Shifting slightly so that her feet touched the floor, Kagome stood up, wincing at the pulling of the wounds.

Ignoring Yuuri's outstretched hand, Kagome made her way to the window in order to take a glance at her new surroundings. "Wow, it's like a Renaissance Fair around here."

"You should get into bed, Kagome. You do need to heal."

Konrad spoke up after Yuuri made his request, "If you don't mind my asking how did you manage to arrive to Shin Makoku?"

She stiffened as memories of the battle with Naraku ran through her mind, "Shit!"

They all looked at her after that outburst and before they could question her, Murata entered the room. "_Shibuya-kun, what was all that noise? Greta was worried._"

The miko whirled around quickly, losing her balance and hitting the ground due to the sharp movement. Gwendal was the closest and reached his hand out, fully expecting the girl to flinch away from his touch. Kagome looked at the hand then she looked at the person behind the hand before she slowly placed her smaller hand into his.

---------------

**Chapter finished…this story will be updated sometime after Jan. You read it now so please review it.**


End file.
